


Just keep kicking

by superpineappleenthusiast



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Memories of a better time, Swimming, desert children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpineappleenthusiast/pseuds/superpineappleenthusiast
Summary: "I'll teach you how to swim." Leia says, before she can change her mind. She felt like she owed something to this girl, the girl who's mind Be- Kylo Ren had raped, the girl who Han had cared so much about, even after such a short while together.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey
Kudos: 12





	Just keep kicking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll All Float On Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743011) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



General Leia Organa had a headache. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Poe. With him is Finn, and between them, a sopping wet Rey.

"You're telling me," Leia says slowly, "That you brought a girl who only left a _desert planet_ five weeks ago, _swimming_."

Poe looks sheepishly back at Leia. "We didn't think she would jump straight into the deep end."

Leia sighed, rubbing her temples. Rey certainly was reckless, frequently running headfirst into unknown circumstances. But she wasn't a kriffing idiot, and anyone who grew up on a force forsaken planet like Jakku was certainly no fool. And she would have thought that Finn and Dameron would have more sense.

"I'm sorry Gener-"

"It's not their fault." Rey interrupted Finn, looking chastened. Leia just shook her head, and sent them off to get changed.

* * *

"I'll teach you how to swim." Leia says, before she can change her mind. She felt like she owed something to this girl, the girl who's mind ~~Ben-~~ Kylo Ren had raped, the girl who Han had cared so much about, even after such a short while together.

"Really?" Rey looks surprised.

"Really. Meet me at the water at 1600 hours."

* * *

She meets Rey there, leading her slowly into the water. She smiles encouragingly as the water reaches their waists.

"Kriff, it's cold." Leia hear Rey mumble under her breath. As they go deeper and deeper, their heads just above the water. 

"Now, lift your feet off the ground, and kick." Leia tells her, demonstrating. Rey kicks off the floor, flailing, before sinking back down to her feet.

"No, I can't do this. I'm going to drown. I haven't ever even been in this much water before." As Rey raises her eyes to meet Leia's, Leia is struck at how similar they look, to another desert child she taught how to swim.

_It's alright, you're doing great._

_Just remember, just keep kicking._

Leia shakes her head, trying to dispel the memory of her brother. It was hard not to just think of the simpler times, when it was just her, Han, and Luke against the galaxy. She couldn't help but remember Luke's ashamed look when he admitted he didn't know how to swim, and the two of them practicing for hours before he had mastered the art of swimming. He had been so proud, she thinks, and so had she. It was in moments like these, that Leia was reminded painfully of the gaping hole in her heart, only her twin, her other half could fill.

She also thinks of a little boy with dark hair, who clung to her before he overcame the fear of water.

_Just keep kicking darling._

A _L_ _ook Mama! Look at me!_ that had made her heart burst with love.

But both are brother and son are gone, and now she had another child in front of her. She can still feel Rey shaking, and could feel her fear through the force. Leia takes hold of her hands, and squeezes them. 

"Don't worry." Leia says gently. "You can do it. Just keep kicking."

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot shorter than I hoped. Oh well


End file.
